1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to therapeutic wraps, and specifically to a therapeutic wrap adapted to use with a vaporizing ointment for treating colds and sore throats. The invention also includes a therapeutic kit and a method of treating colds and sore throats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ailments of the upper respiratory tract, such as the common cold, frequently involve sore throats. Various types of vaporizing ointments are widely used in relieving the discomfort accompanying colds and sore throats. An example is Vicks VapoRub. Vaporizing ointments are generally applied to the throat and chest of the patient. These ointments typically include ingredients which open the pores and make the throat and chest feel warm. The warmth helps the patient to feel more comfortable.
Vaporizing ointments also include various vaporizing ingredients. The vaporizing ingredients may have a decongestant effect so that the patient feels he is breathing easier. The vaporizing ingredients may also include perfumes of various sorts, which help to distract and relax the patient. Typical ingredients of a vaporizing ointment include menthol, camphor, eucalyptus oil, and spirits of turpentine.
The instructions for using a vaporizing ointment typically state that the ointment should be rubbed on throat and chest as desired. The instructions suggest that the ointment may then be covered with a dry, warm cloth. Covering the ointment also prevents the ointment from staining the patient's clothing.
While any available cloth may be used for covering in this way, such as a towel, diaper, or scarf, such improvised wraps have a number of disadvantages. Improvised wraps tend to be bulky and unattractive. They fit poorly under a patient's normal clothing. These problems generally limit the use of vaporizing ointments to the home or similarly private situations where loose-fitting clothing is appropriate.
Since improvised wraps are not designed to wrap around the neck, they may not wrap closely, creating gaps and drafts. The cold air reaching the open pores of the patient's skin is unpleasant and tends to counteract the beneficial feeling of warmth from the ointment. Since improvised wraps are not secured around the neck, they may even fall off, particularly if the patient moves around. This tends to limit the patient's mobility. If the vaporizing ointment has been applied to both the throat and the chest, it can be difficult to arrange an improvised wrap so that both the throat and chest are securely covered. Some of the beneficial feeling of warmth is lost. The ointment may also stain the patient's clothing where the ointment has not been fully covered.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,790 shows a therapeutic neck wrap having fasteners for fastening around the neck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,619 discloses a therapeutic scarf for applying ice to the neck and chest during hot weather and vigorous activity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,374 discloses a thermal wrap for containing hot or cold pack inserts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,549 discloses a neckband which is tied around the neck for heating or cooling the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,793 discloses a neck wrap for cooling or heating the neck which drapes down the chest and is secured with hook and loop fastener.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a therapeutic wrap for colds and sore throats solving the aforementioned problems is desired.